We met?
by onedirection654
Summary: Kim is the high Seaford tomboy girl, but one day loses his memory and does not remember anything. Will it be that his memory back and become more feminine? (sorry I'm not good at summaries)
1. Capítulo 1

Point of view kim

Dear diary

Hi my name is Kim Crawford and I am butch girl Seaford High Karate do, Basquetball and soccer with my best male friends Jack, Jerry Hamilton and I really do not have friends because they think I'm weird in that I saw as a boy, not I like shopping, I hate makeup and finally destesto the romantic movies. Before being a tomboy (in kindergarten) had many friends one of them was Grace, Julie and Kelsey were inseparable but that changed in the first grade ... I walked away really because my friends started to wear makeup and have boyfriend and I were leaving me aside until one day I met was Jerry, Milton and my best migo Jack. Today is the first day of classes which can not be late ... Goodbye  
... Break time School ...  
"Hey guys," I said cheerfully  
"Hey kim" dijieron three while before he can say anything more horny and Donna the popular girl in school hacerco us.  
"Hi Jackie" Donna said as she grabbed his shirt  
"Hi Donna" Donna said jack uncomfortable, not really my milton or even to Donna Jerry likes him.  
"I'll leave when Jackie" Donna said with a pout  
"Donna sorry but I've been very busy lately," Jack said more uncomfortable than before because it had donna enpujado to lockers.  
"That?!" donna said upset that he had asked debeces million to jack an appointment and always said "I'm too busy" or "I work" which made me very happy because it was the most popular girl in school and if the means rejects I have a small chance to ... maybe have a little crush on jack .. but only a little is not this crazy about Jack Brewer pfff no ..  
"Well I ... pffff I have to do homework and Karate, football, basketball have to go out with my friends ... and kim"  
"Jack always the same uugg Karate, Football, Basketball, and hanging out with my friends ... and Kim" Donna said with anger and disgust by saying my name has this point the only thing I wanted was to take the head off and it looks like jack is realized it.  
"Donna believe me I'm too busy to appointments after school and have to go to Kim's house ..." said Jack could not even finish that told donna  
"Because you want to go with Butch kim when you have a top model in front of you and look at kim is ugly and smelly clothes and ..." He could not even finish the sentence when you paste in your nose  
"Maybe it's all that you say but if you do not realize I'm in front of you and just need a little common sense to realize that people are feeling," I said in a strong tone for the whole school heard me that maybe you'll be wondering why such sensitive but I've been hearing throughout high school and sometimes one blows and does things that you have consequences ...  
"I'll pay for Kimberly Crawford" donna said taking off the hand of the nose and when I saw I had a lot of blood donot know why but I did not feel guilty at all  
"Miss Crawford to my office," said the director remember when I said all this there has good consequences.  
... Time step ... ...  
After class I went to dentencion with Jerry will see jack told me donna was evil rather highly and if said "that was going to pay," said I would be plotting revenge and to protect me were to accompany all parts and when I say every part is all part .. When we got to arrest me want to go to the bathroom and I asked permission to Mrs. Emilia obiamente said no but was eager to go well is that I lied and would I said I had to go "girl problems" and let me go.  
When entering the bathroom I saw my "ex" best friends Julie who had become a girl "nerd" but stylish, Grace was a whole fashion artist and Kelsey who was a diva but not all bad if not good sense of humor are the three leaders of the cheerleaders and one of the most popular girls in school, I hid because I had heard my name and wanted to know what they said about me.  
"OMG I can not believe you stuck in the nose alla" Kelsey said excitedly  
"Yeah, listen now going to have to operate your nose" Grace said happily now that I'm realizing does not sit too well  
"To good to pass this on to donate the truth is that not tolerate" said Julie  
"I do not like him but maybe that will make poor kim donna did not hear what he said" Grace said now seriously  
"If said he would pay for the meaning that will make revenge" Kelsey said as seriously  
"Maybe I said it would pay the money because ..." said julie  
"Julie do not play smart all know that" I'll pay "in language means these dead girl" Grace said, and with that came out of the bathroom now knew I had to go home as soon as possible before it gets dark when I left I saw Kevin and Luis popular guys in the exit door knew who were allies of donna so I went out another wing just as I was turning everything went black ..  
... Break time in the hospital .. ...  
POV jack  
No, this can not be happening What's me what happened? will see 3 hours ago My name is Jerry telling me that one of the friends of donna had beaten Kim in the head and I'm still angry with Jerry because they clearly told the guys and in this case jerry not leave her alone I'm angry although not shown kim is a girl and can defend itself just donot do not want anything to happen ... now I'm in the hospital with kim's mother and father, milton, jerry, kelsey , grace and julie. Wondering insurance that Kelsey, Grace and Julie well the truth is that neither I know jerry according them out in the bathroom and went to the locker and Julie when they heard a blow and when they went down the hall saw kim in soil.  
"You okay?" jerry wonder depressed  
"Yeah, right as my best friend was hit on the head and maybe not wake up," I said with complete sarcasm  
"That you are well good friend" said jerry totally not noticing my sarcasm  
"Jerry not conosco almost nothing to jack but until I notice that it is sarcasm" said grace  
"And you and I know kim" milton wonder I knew that they were friends before kim told you when we first met that we are the reason why we're best friends and we have all the truth we always desimos.  
"Before they were friends kim we were best friends," Kelsey said with a sad voice  
"And what happened?" jerry wonder  
"Well, in primary school ..." said julie but short by the voice of Dr.  
"The patient Kimberly Crawford" said the Doctor we all got up.  
"Doctor what happened?" Mrs. Crawford asked still with red eyes what had happened to her daughter.  
"Well, I lost a lot of blood has fractures ..." said Dr. but intercepted by jerry  
"Doctor to the point fence" said Jerry  
"Well she temporarily lost memory" that the doctor left us all static hata someone dared to ask said.  
"How long" Mr. Crawford said, trying very hard not to break to mourn  
"We do not know but the minimum radiographs 5 months" said Dr.  
"And does not remember anything," asked Grace  
"I do not know if want to pass your room and let us check to see if you remember anything," said the doctor called Smith label followed him to room 510 and when we saw Kim sleeping like an angel I never realized how cute ... wait .. she's just my best friend right?.  
"Hey, baby wake up" said Mrs. Crawford kim began to awaken us to look and we all sat staring followed.  
"Hello?" kim said very confused  
"Good care that you're okay" said Mr. crawford  
"Thank you conosco just one question?" kim asked confused  
"Kim you remember me .. sorry for us," I said worried  
"No" she told the truth is I'm very hurt by that I do not remember if we do not remember saying that ...  
CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kim POV  
"Hi, honey awake" I heard a voice of a woman  
When I woke up, I really had a headache like a truck I would have passed over, when look around the room I realized I was in a hospital and around me were six teenagers with troubled and anguished faces and I could also see two men looking at me; one white coat who apparently was the doctor and the other was blond with blue eyes and looked equally worried that others in the room, but the one that caught my attention was a teen brown-haired, brown eyes and I looked very cute name but I did not remember him, or anyone else in the room.  
"Hello?" I told them clearly confused  
"Honey how good you're good," said the older man with blond hair that was next to the doctor.  
"With only one question, you know?" I asked the gentleman who spoke to me unknown  
"Kim I remember me? ... Excuse us," said the cute brown hair boy  
"No" I said, now I'm really confused and the only question is do I should know? or who are these people? and most important question ... Who am I?  
Jack's POV  
I can not believe Kim did not remember we can not believe what happened to me Kim. Wait ... I mean my Kim Kim if ... that our  
"They can leave the room I need to examine Miss Crawford" said Dr. Smith went all wait just hope this does not last forever ...  
Kim POV  
"Hello Miss Kimberly, I'm Dr. Smith should now be very confused and have many questions about what is right in this situation ... but the most important thing is to remain calm will answer all your questions but first I have to revise "said Dr. Smith  
"Ok" I said after a few search me and ask me conclude my illness  
"Miss Crawford you have a disease that is very rare called Temporary Amnesia" said Dr.  
"Amnesia is temporary" asked very confused  
"Well vera Miss Crawford Miss the memory so it does not remember his father, or his friends but quiet it is temporary if you are consistent with your medications lasted very little," the doctor told me I am now less confused but only had doubt ..  
"And who were those people who were here before?" I asked the doctor  
"I think were his parents and friends," I answered the doctor but before leaving she turned and told me.  
"If you want to regain their memory faster I recommend trying to see old photo albums, talk to friends ... I'm trying to say is try to remember" the doctor said and left the room.  
POV Grace  
Even I can not believe what happened to Kim, I know we grew apart for a long time but in my defense it's her fault, we would be best friends if he had not become so butch insurance if he had not joined the "nerd karate "would not be butch as it is now ... still remember when we were in the garden I dreamed of being the most popular girls at school do not know what happened to him in the first grade.  
"Talk to Kimberly she has a serious problem of temporary amnesia she does not remember anything or anyone if you take all your medications and remembering things you will most likely last bit if they can go and talk to her," said the doctor all separated from their seats will go to Kim's room and then I came up with a plan for Kim again be the girly girl I met.  
"DETENGANCE" I yell at all  
Jack's POV  
"THAT GRACE" I said in the same tone she had used  
"I have a plan" Grace said with an evil look  
"If we are going to eat you because the truth is I'm starving," said Jerry  
"Jerry always have your hunger you ate just a few jelly beans and chocolate ice cream," said Milton wisely  
"It's not my fault he's a teenager growing," said Jerry  
"But it is not normal ..." Milton was cut by Kelsey saying  
"They could shut the two fought 10 minutes ago 1 hour ago could also stop arguing which is already hurting my head" for the first time I agree with Kelsey  
"Well what I wanted to say is that I have a plan to be more feminine Kim" Grace said completely ignoring the fight of Jerry and Milton  
"Like" it more feminine "I asked Grace  
"Well we all know here that Kim is not entirely female" Grace said everyone except me has nodded his head  
"Kim if women just do not show" I said the truth is that I know Kim is not quite feminine but I like that about her.  
"Really Jack tell me the last time occupied a dress oh put up" Grace said  
"Well you know .. pff was .." I was cut off by saying Grace  
"Exactly, and that is NOT what I want to change this is my plan, because Kim does not remember anything could change" Grace said with the same malevolent face  
"Like" to change it, "said Jerry as confused as me and the rest  
"Well I do not remember anything we could say the things we'd like to change that could tell cheerleader loves or loves the makeup etc. Return it an entire high seaford girl" Grace said excited  
"Grace is not and if we discover" asked Julie  
"It is impossible with amnesia and she is saying" ask Grace  
"I support you think Grace would be good for Kim again be a girly girl" Kelsey said  
"I am with Kels and apart could tell Kim that she loves to study every Friday night and there just would study" said julie excited  
"No one will tell julie just enough, as she loves to shop" Grace just as excited and kelsey said julie  
"You and I agree," I ask Kelsey  
"If I think it would be cool if Kim would become a little more feminine and spend more time with the girls because even though Kim is very friendly and is a girl like ..." was intercepted by Jerry Milton  
"I know what Jerry is saying and I agree that Kim gets a little bit more feminine" said Milton  
"And would you like your Jack Kim was more feminine" I wonder Grace  
"I do not know that would be wrong ..." I said  
"But Jack've seen how you look at Kim and obviously you like ... but do not like to see the girl you're in love a whole super model and not a tomboy as everyone sees it and perhaps you can say that you are her boyfriend that's good Amnesia so you join "Grace said  
"I ..." I said  
CONTINUE ...


	3. Chapter 3

POV of Nobody  
"But Jack've seen how you look at Kim and obviously you like ... but do not like to see the girl you're in love a whole super model and not a tomboy as everyone sees it and perhaps you can say that you are her boyfriend that's good Amnesia so you join "Grace said  
"I accept ..." Jack said  
"Now all I have clear what has to be done right," asked Grace  
"If" they all said Jerry least  
"Wait ... make that" wonder Jerry  
"Jerry uggg plan to tell Kim that she is female and that Jack is her boyfriend" said Milton  
"Wait and Kim is no female Jack from when you're boyfriend Kim'm confused," said Jerry  
"Jerry will repeat only once, the plan is that while Kim east Amnesia you say it is more feminine and that Jack is her boyfriend and you remember all over again we say that nothing was really understood Jerry" Grace said softly as if were talking to a five year old  
"I do believe that if only one question," said Jerry  
"That's Jerry" asked Jack  
"Kim has amnesia Why do not remember" Jerry asked  
"Jerry do me a favor" Grace said very sweet  
"What I want" Jerry said coquettishly  
"Shut up!" Grace said she knew very upset about what he knew flirting with her  
".. So it's all clear now continue with the plan" Julie said trying to lighten the mood d  
"If" they all said Jerry least  
"Wait what was the plan," said Jerry  
"I are sure that he did not hit him in the head" wonder Kelsey  
... Jump time in the room of Kim ... ...  
Kim POV  
I was waiting in my room to Dr. Smith arrived when you hear the door open look I saw six teenagers who had come before.  
"Hi Kim" they all said at the same time  
"Um ... hello" I said in the room was a rather awkward silence as if everyone wanted to say something but did not know how to start but someone finally broke the silence  
"The doctor told us about temporary amnesia and also told us that we were remembering for you to return your memory faster," said a girl who had glasses (a / n: it was Julie)  
"If we want to introduce ourselves and before you make us your questions and stuff my name is Jack, the girl who I was talking about was the one next to Julie's Milton and the other three on your right are Grace, Kelsey and Jerry" cute guy who said his name was apparently Jack  
"Well the truth is that I have many questions like how old I am or how does lost my memory? But I start with the simplest Let's go to know we think?" ask them while everyone agreed  
"I let me think. Which my favorite color" asked Kim  
"Kim I go a more difficult" said the boy named Jerry  
"Well if it's so easy because you do not tell Jerry" Jack said defiantly  
"Good is the ... pink because that girl does not like pink" Jerry said  
"Kim your favorite color is blue because you like all of the for example the sky and the sea" Jack said  
"Well I can ask another question" you ask suspiciously  
"Of course all you want for something you're here and the answer is yes," Jack said as he took a glass of water  
"I have a boyfriend" ask them while Jack spits his water obviously very surprised by the question  
"Good if you have emm .." Jack said nervously  
"Good and who is?" ask Jack saw them taking a deep breath and says  
"I am" and for the first time today I feel happy.  
CONTINUED ...


End file.
